


[Podfic of] couldn't fit in only black and white

by knight_tracer



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: AU: Gen and Irene met as children, and have been in a hidden relationship for years now. The plan is to get married, but the relationship between their countries is still fraught, and with Gen's position as Thief of Eddis, it wouldn't be looked well upon. But people are starting to notice their closeness anyway. They decide they need a distraction, something to dispel the rumors until they can be married.Enter Costis.





	[Podfic of] couldn't fit in only black and white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [couldn't fit in only black and white](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651518) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Podfic Length: 2:42:58  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Couldn't%20fit%20in%20only%20black%20and%20white.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Couldn't%20fit%20in%20only%20black%20and%20white.m4b)


End file.
